Guns
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Ame, an Oc of mine, and Gaara are on a mission as a married couple of assassins. But, after the mission is that it?
1. Black 45 Pistol

My lunges burned for air, my throat on fire, my legs ached and all I could do was run. My team had already died, shot in the head or chest, every one of them. I ran with my black and blood stained 45 in my hands. I had gotten shot twice, one in the leg and one in the chest. The only things keeping me alive was my bullet proof vest and the fact that the only time that I had stopped to breathe was behind something solid. My leg had stopped bleeding a while ago, but the pain in my chest still stung the tiniest bit. The gun fire stopped and I looked around the corner of the pillar where I was hiding. I could see the floor was soaked in blood, I looked behind me and saw Sasuke was breathing as hard as I was, his face was blood stained but, he smiled at me, before he got shot in the back of the head.

I sat up abruptly in my bed in a cold sweat. Across the hotel room I could see Sasuke breathing in and out peacefully. I walked up to the wide window next to the door, felt the cold glass under my finger tips, watched as my breath fogged up the night sky that was only centimeters away from me. I turned towards the door and close the space between us. Sasuke turned over in his sleep as the cold midnight air swept into the warm room. I stepped out of the room and gasped as a huge wave of chill ran up my spine, making me shiver. Stepping out into the open I saw no lights on in the city, not one. I clutched my black gun as hard as I could. A stick broke, shattering the silence. I spun around and pointed my gun in the direction in which the sound had come from.

" What are you doing out here? It's freezing." I knew the voice very well.

" I thought you were still asleep."

" Ame, come back inside, you'll get sick."

" I keep telling you not to worry about me. You really suck at listening."

" Ame." The young Uchiha warned.

" Sasuke. Hey, look I can say your name too!" He sighed and took a step towards me.

" Quit playing."

" B-but, I loooove playing with you!" Another step. I stood my ground.

" Put the gun down and come inside." He commanded sternly and all I did was shake my head stubbornly

" Sasuke, you know me better than that. You know that I'm not going to do something to tell me to. You really should take your own advice on occasion."

" Fine but, if you get sick I'm not taking care of you."

" Fair enough." I replied while trying not to smile out of pride becuase I won yet, miffed as to why he hadn't fought harder to get me back inside, something wasn't right. Or maybe he just didn't care. What ever the case was I walked through the city of silence before I saw a person sitting on a roof top. His red hair moved with the wind, his teal eyes shown bright through the darkness. I kept walking, every few minutes I looked over my shoulder out of pure paranoia, through the sleeping city, the song One Week by The Bare Naked Ladies running through my head. I finally got back to the hotel room and saw Sasuke standing at the other side of the room when I walked in.

" I wanted to make sure you were okay." He pushed himself off the wall and started walking up to me, again I stood my ground. He walked past me and up to his bed.

" You know, I can take care of myself."

" Goodnight Ame." With a sigh I went to bed and the same damn dream was played again and again, like a movie on loop.


	2. Silver 32 ACP

I woke up the next morning, grabbed a shower, got dressed and started my day as usual. I sat on my bed and clean my gun for about an hour before a buzzing sound came from my cell on the table next to me.

" Yehilo?" I said into the receiver with a slight bitterness added to my voice.

" Hey Ame!" A cheery voice on the other end cried

" Good God Ayuma are you _trying_ to blow out my ear drums?" I said while rubbing my temple with one hand.

" Hey, Ame have you heard from Hitake yet?"

" No. Why?" I replied with a hint of worry staining my voice

" He hasn't called me yet."

" Honestly, I don't blame him. If you hadn't called I wouldn't talk to you either." I could hear crickets chirping in the background as she tried to come up with a come back. " Having trouble there, 'Yuma?" I said with a chuckle. Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder.

" We have to get going." He whispered

" Alright, I have to get going. Call me if he does." I snapped the phone shut, stood up and walked out the door. " Do you know what Kakashi wants?" I asked not looking to my left at Sasuke.

" I don't know, probably something about the Akatsuki." I stopped walking and grabbed Sasuke's hand to make him stop too.

" Hey, are you okay?" I let go.

" Yeah, just tired."

" Alright, but if you fall asleep I'm not carrying your sorry ass back." He sighed and kept walking. We met up with Kakashi in his room. " Hey what is every else doing here?"

" I just got word from the Hokage that we need to stop this mission and start one more important."

" So you brought the Kazekage?" He sighed.


	3. Black 357 Magnum

" Let me get this straight. You want Gaara and I to pretend that we're married?" Ame asked raising her eyebrows. Kakashi smiled and nodded once. Ame noticed that the other teachers were in shock and clearly didn't know what was going on. " So how long do we have to keep up this facade?" She asked with a 'you have to be kidding me' tone in my voice.

" Only a week or two." Kankuro got defensive

" What, you don't trust my brother?" He asked walking up to the shorter Shinobi

" I never said anything of the sort, back off." Gaara spoke for the first time during ' meeting'.

" Kankuro, quiet." He commanded. " Ame did nothing wrong to me. If she doesn't trust me that is her decision."

" Enough. Ame and Gaara you two should be getting ready to leave ASAP." Asuma said with a kind note in his voice under that of worry. I noticed this so as I walked by to obey his directions I whispered a reassuring word that no one else would be able to pick up.


	4. 1873 Peacemaker

They arrived at the house at around three in the afternoon. The house was huge and the front wall was purely made of glass windows. I was the first to the door and as I rushed in I had to remember how to breathe after a few seconds. The living room was split in half, on one side there was a half wall and on the other side of that was the kitchen. On the other side there was a small indent that held a couch, a love seat and a chair as well as two end tables, one at each end of the couch, all white. The couch had it's back to the kitchen and was facing the glass wall while the love seat was next to that facing the chair. Behind the siting area was a white and glass ding table with two chairs on each side and one at each end. A hallway led out of the dining room into a guest bathroom. A stair case lead upstairs to the master bedroom on a loft over looking to whole set up. In the middle of the bedroom is a king sized bed with black and white stripes with red pillows. Through a door to the right was a huge study with one desk facing a rather large window.

" Damn." I said in a hushed whisper to myself as I took in the scene before me. " I call dibs." I said and walked out before Gaara could say anything. I walked down stairs, reached into my bag, pulled out a black 45 mm Pistol. Gaara walked through the door as I started to pull it apart, Gaara looked at me and I just smiled. " I won't shoot you in your sleep I swear. " I reassured before I started cleaning and was promptly interrupted by the phone next to her ringing. " Yeees?" I said into the receiver as I put together my gun and held it in my hand.

" Ame, be careful. Gaara could kill you." Tenten warned and my eyes widened, earning a look from Gaara. " I don't want anything to happen to you." I held up a finger and walked out of the room.

" Yeah, I know. But, you should trust him more. If not him then me at least." I smiled at Gaara as I leaned on the white granite counter tops.

" Ame- " I hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

" Every thing okay?" Gaara asked

" Yeah." I said in a not so convincing tone. I walked over to my bag and picked it up. I'm going to go unpack." I said and with that I left.

" They don't trust me do they?" I sighed, dropped my black shirt in my hands into the drawer in front of me and turned to face the sand Shinobi.

" No. They don't but, it doesn't matter now does it?" He took at step toward me and I stood her ground.

" Do you trust me?"

" Why wouldn't I? You've done nothing to make me think that I shouldn't. That I know of anyway." I said with a chuckle and smile. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his face. " Hey, look at me." He did. " If they though that one of us is going to get hurt. We wouldn't be here." I slid my hand away " Now, I have one thing to say. Make your own damn sandwiches." And with that I walked away.


	5. 905 CHSS

That night I cooked dinner and it was actually descent. I had made a shell pasta dish with some tomato slices that where put in a pan with mushrooms and some spinach and mozzarella cheese melted in, all covered ion a light Alfredo sauce. As I set the table with and took out two wine glasses as well as a white frosted wine bottle filled with apple juice Gaara walked in with eyes widened.

" What? Am I not allowed to cook dinner every once in a while?" I asked as a smile spread across my face and his. ( I was about to put his and her faces but, that might sound a bit weird. Don't you agree?) After a dinner we spent in silence I stood up, put my plate in the sink and was about to turn around when Gaara whispered a thank you in my ear making me smile. I walked into the bedroom, flopped on the bed so my legs hung over the edge and put the heel of my hands on her eyes.

" You okay Ame?" Gaara asked with concern staining his voice, I sat up, took my hands off my eyes and smiled.

" Yeah, just um...Thinking. Yeah, that's the one I'm looking for." I lied not putting any effort into trying to be convincing.

" Ah huh."

" Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I've done it before." I said, the last part with an amazing amount of raw hate in my voice. " I'm sorry I'm just really tired. I'm going to bed." and with that I left and found my way to the guest bedroom and went to sleep. that night I dreamed that I was in a war. there was blood on my hands and my parents and sisters in front of me with a lifeless look in their eyes. I stood up and ran. And I kept running until I found a girl with white hair and eyes, she was crying in a blood spattered dress. I kneeled in front of her, picked her up and ran out of the city, as far as I could go, which after fighting in a war and having a five year old in your arms, wasn't very far. I stopped by an old tree and set her down, she stopped crying on the way and now was just looking at me with irritated eyes and a tear streaked face. I looked at her and smiled a little. Then out of nowhere a giant shuriken came and chopped off her head. I screamed, stood up and fell into a vast abyss.

I screamed and sat straight up in my bed, Gaara came running.

" Ame are you okay?" I nodded and placed my left hand on my right shoulder and my right hand on my left side.

" Y-yeah, I'm fine." I lied, still not looking him in the eyes.

" What happened?" He asked his eyes full of worry. My hands tightened, warning me not to say anything that I'll regret later.

" Nothing, I'm fine." I lied again and even though I'm good at it I wasn't trying very hard to make my lie believable so of course he saw straight threw it.

" Alright then, goodnight." He said dropping it and seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of me. He left and I drifted off to sleep, again.


	6. Walther CP 99

The next morning I woke up and stumbled down stairs to make coffee. Coffee at 4:22 in the morning. ( That's actually around when I woke up this morning.) I walked quietly over to the coffee maker and put some on when I heard a voice that made me smile on the inside.

" Good morning, Ame." Gaara said stepping into the kitchen.

" Hi." I said in a sleepy voice.

" Did you sleep okay last night."

" Yep, sure did. I'd ask how you slept but, that wouldn't be the best thing to do now would it?"

" Not really."

" Oh, hey do you want some coffee?"

" Sure, thank you."

" You're welcome Mr. Kazekage." I said with a smile.

" I have a meeting I have to get to, so I'll see you later tonight."

" I'll still be here." And with that I handed him his coffee and he walked towards the door. " Oh, wait!" I said as he was opening the door.I ran up to him and gave him a hug, while planting a bug in the back of the collar on his shirt. ( It's a techy bug, not a real one.) " Bye."

" Bye, Ame."

" Bye, love." I said in an old English accent. As soon as he left I ran toward the kitchen and slid on the dark hard wood floors to the phone on the counter. " Hey, Hitake I got it."

**" Good, now let me tap into it and we can hear every thing in a few seconds." **There was a short pause on the other end followed by some tapping of keys on the key board. **" Hey, you still there?" **

" Yeah, did you get it?"

**" Yep." **

" Sweet!"

**" Here we go." **

**So that's the end of that chapter, keep reading though and you will hear what goes on during the meeting! Please review, author's really love it when that happens!**


	7. Glock 17

**I made it so that the italics are Gaara and the people at his meeting while the normals are Ame and Hitake, her team mate.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>" So, how's the mission going?" <em>

_" It's going fine."_

_" Shall we begin?" _

_" Yes. Do we have a name for the killer?" _

_" Yes, it's Shiro. And the killer is female. We know because she told us at the last crime scene." _

_" She was there?" _

_" No, she left us a note." _

" You left a note?"

" I was bored, now shut up."

**"**_ What did the note say, exactly?" _

_" You may call me Shiro if it makes anything easier and no this is not my real name so don't even bother looking it up. By the way you can quit calling me a guy, I'm not one."_

_" Do we have anything else?" _

_" Not yet." _

_" I see. Does any one else have anything?"_

_" No."_ The rest of the Kages said together.

_" Well, if that's all then I should be getting home."_

_" Meeting over." _There was a pause, some mummers and a door shutting.

" Hey, Hitake are you there?"

" Yeah, so they don't know anything."

" Just the way we like it. Alright Gaara's on his way so I should let you go and we'll talk tomorrow?"

" Yeah, bye." I snapped my phone shut and walked quickly toward the study to grab a book. I had just jumped over the back of the couch and sat down when the Kazekage walked through the front door. " Hey." I greeted eyes still trained on the page in front of me.

" Hey."

" How'd the meeting go?"

" It went well. How are you?"

" I'm good."

" What are you reading?"

" Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice. I know that you probably can't tell me but, who do you think is the killer?"

" We don't know yet but, we're working on it."

" I see." Later that night Gaara was sitting in his chair when I came up behind him and gave him a hug and as I slipped him arms off of him I grabbed the bug and slid it into my jeans pocket. My phone rang and as I grabbed it I started walking towards the study. " Hello?"

**" Hey. How'd everything go?" **

" It went smoothly and I got the bug."

**" Cool." **

" You know, most wives don't have to plant a bug to spy on their husbands."

**" You know, most wives aren't killers who's husband is the Kazekage." **

" Point taken."

**" And anyway, you're not married." **

" Good point."

**" Hey, has Ayuma called you?" **

" No, the last time I talked to her I was with Sasuke. By the way, how is he?"

**" Ever since he's heard about you and Gaara he's been really pissed." **

" Okay, well I just wanted make sure that he didn't you know, die or anything." There was a pause before I sat down in the rather comfy black leather computer chair in front of a very nice desktop setup. " I just got an idea. hey, do you know if you had the password do you think you could get into the Kage server and get the war playbook for everybody onto a flash drive?"

**" Yeah but, Ame I could go to prison for treason." **

" That's why I asked _you._"

**"Alright what's the password?" **I heard him ask after a sigh.

" It's 54 92 62 108 14. Go it?"

**" Yeah it's 54 92 62 108 14. Right? Does that have any spaces?"**

" Yeah, between each number. Got now?"

**" Yeah. Hey, why do you want the playbook?"**

" Leverage if something goes wrong. Or black mail."

**" Alright, if I get caught I'm taking you with me." **

" Fair enough. Hey, I gotta go see you later!"

**" Yeah, in prison." **I heard him mummer just as I'm about to hang up the phone.

" I heard that." I said with a smile before snapping the phone shut and making sure the door was closed as well. I sighed, leaned back in my chair and looked at the door just waiting for the Kage that I'm spying on and lying to to walk in. I slipped off the desk and walked on my bare feet toward the door. Gaara was no where to be seen. There was a knock on the door and I sprinted over to open it. " Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to make sure you hadn't gone insane yet."

" Hey, be nice. Just because he kicked your ass doesn't mean you can be mean to him. Although that was rather funny. Sorry, that was mean. So, what's up?"

" I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

" I'm married." I said holding up my left hand so he can look at my onyx wedding ring. It was plain and simple with one round onyx in the center of a silver setting. " Would you care to come inside?"

" Yes, thank you." He said and walked through the open door. I flopped on the white coach while Sasuke sat gently in the chair next to it.

" Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara and I did the same to the douche bag next to me.

" I was just wondering how everything was going."

" It's fine." I was just about to say something to shut both of them up but my phone rang in the kitchen.

" Excuse me." I said and got up but, I stopped and turned towards them. " Be nice and don't kill each other." Sasuke smirked and Gaara's eyes lit up. " Hello?" I said into the receiver.

" _Hey, Ame. Have you seen Sasuke?" _

" Yeah, he's sitting in my living room right now. Why?"

" _Sakura's been freaking out about it." _

" Please don't tell her where he is. Just tell her that he's safe."

_" Why? Do you want to keep him to yourself?" _

" I will reach through this phone and punch you." I heard a chuckle on the other line. I smiled and imagined Ayuma sitting in my chair at the apartment. " By the way, get the Hell out of my chair." I hung up the phone and looked over my shoulder at Sasuke and Gaara. In the other room I could hear Gaara's hone ring.

" Ame, something just came up I have to get going. I'll see you later tonight."

" Alright bye!" I said before giving him a hug and replacing the bug. After he left I looked at Sasuke and smiled." I have to go make a phone call, I'll be right back." I picked up my phone and headed towards the kitchen. " Hitake, tap into the device again. But, I need you to record it so I can hear it later."

" Why? What's wrong?"

" Sasuke's in my living room as we speak."

" I see. I'll get right on that."

" Thank you, love." I said in a fake and horrible English accent before hanging up the phone.

" Everything okay?"

" Yeah, I just needed to get something done."

" Hn."

" Don't you dare." I threatened with venom in my voice and narrowed eyes on my face.

" What?"

" Don't you dare even think about doing the whole 'Hn' thing again." He smirked at me with a smug look on his face. " I'm bored." I stated as I plopped myself onto the arm of Sasuke's chair.

" Come take a walk with me then."

" I have to stay here."

" Why?"

" In case Gaara gets home."

" He'll be fine, Ame."

" I know because I'll be here." I stated and got up to grab some ice cream. " I'd ask if you'd like some ice cream but, I know you don't like sweet things." I said as I walked back into the room with a small pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I couldn't help but groan as the cold sweetness hit my tongue.

" You really should get out of the house more."

" How do you know that I don't?"

" Because I never see you around the city."

" If I wanted you to see me then you'd see me but, until then I'm invisible." He looked at me and smirked.

" I can see you right now though."

" That's because I want to be seen." He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap gently as I put my arms around his neck. " Hey, Sasuke?"

" Yes?"

" I'm still married."

" And I still don't care."

" Yes, well I kind of do."

" Why? You don't love him, do you?" He said in a suddenly defensive tone.

" Don't you dare even think about trying to back me into that corner, Uchiha." He flinched as I said his last name. " Yeah, I'm not dropping that until you stop trying to guilt trip me." I gripped the arm of the chair that my legs were draped over and pulled myself up and onto my feet before turning and facing the raven haired ninja.

" Ame, I wasn't trying to guilt trip you. I just didn't think that you, of all people, could love a man like that. You know what he did."

" And you know that A: it's none of your business who I do and don't love and B: that what he did was out of self defense!" I was almost yelling at this point. " How could you possibly blame him for something that was an automatic reaction? Do even realize how cruel and unfair that is?" I sighed. " I have never brought up what happened to Ayuma, Hitake or even you to prove a point and I'm not about to. But, I give you my word that I will do it without so much as a second that if you make me."


	8. AK 47

I looked at her with wide eyes. _She's right. She never once brought up my family or Itachi to hurt me. _I think silently to myself._ But that son of a bitch killed his own uncle and his mother. What kind of sick person does that? And why the hell is she defending him? Does she really know what he did? Of course she does, she read his file right? _ I stood up. " Ame you read his file you know what he did was wrong. Why are you defending him?" I asked and she took a step closer to me.

" You know damn well why the fuck I'm defending him. And you know better than anybody here that defending yourself is a perfectly valid way to handle what happened to him." She said in a cold tone.

" Ame, I had to kill my brother. He killed my family."

" And his life was in danger don't you think that's enough?"

**I know this chapter A) sucks and B) is really short but, this is the first time I've written Sasuke's POV in the middle of a story so bear with me.**


	9. Smith and Wesson 500

The look in his eyes told me what he didn't have to say. " Get out." I spat and pointed at the door.

" Ame-"

" Get. Out. Now." I repeated slowly. " And don't you dare come back." I finished and shut the door in his face. After I heard the engine of his car start up I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. Now, before you judge me I just thought you should know that I don't cry because I'm sad or anything. I cry because I'm pissed. And unfortunately the vase of flowers on the counter got to feel my wrath first hand, before it hit the wall on the other side of the kitchen that is. " Shit." I muttered before I started to clean up the pieces. " This is far to ironic."

**I am so sorry for the SUPER long wait! I was just doing some stuff. I really hope to get a pattern made up. Again I am so sorry! Please, bear with me!**


	10. 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle

" How could he?!" I asked no one as I picked up each of the razor sharp pieces of glass. " How dare he talk about Gaara like that? I mean he's the Kazekage! Beside that, he's a person just like everyone else, he just reacted the same way any of would but, with a little more shove than push." I sighed and got the broom. The front door opened and soft steps found their way to where I was.

" What happened?"

" Sasuke." I replied in a far to nasty tone. I felt some one pull me to my feet gently, turn me around to face them and wrap their arms around me. " I'm okay." I lied and buried my face into Gaara's chest, as a few more tears found their way to my chin.

" What happened?" He asked again, his voice soft.

" He judged you." He responded with a light chuckle. " What?"

" Honey, people are going to judge me, I'm a monster. Ino did it and Tenten did it just like every one else. It's okay."

" No it's not. They should treat you with respect and kindness. You're the Kazekage of Sand village, they have no right to judge you, especially for reacting the way any one else would have. And anyway, just because everyone else does it doesn't mean that it's right, I mean-" He cut me off with a soft kiss.

" Relax. I'm okay and you're okay. No harm no foul. Except for that vase of course." He said looking behind me. I laughed, a nice genuine laugh. " You should do that more often."

" Break vases?"

" Laugh." .


	11. Uzi

That night was the best nights of sleep that I've ever had. There was no reoccurring dream of pain and agony, actually there wasn't any dreams at all for that matter. It was really nice. At about midnight I felt something lay next to me and pull me close to it's chest. I smiled and drifted off to sleep again after hearing the Kazekage of the Sand village whisper a good night in my ear. I think I mumbled something but, I don't remember what it was. I woke up and smiled as a rush of freshly made coffee hit my nose. Pulling on a jacket, I zombie walked my way to the kitchen where I found my 'husband' leaning over a mess of papers that coated the dining table. I poured myself some coffee, set it on the counters, walked up behind him and wrapped my arms gently around his shoulders, my hands came to rest on his chest.

" And people tell me that I'm passionate about my work."

" It gives me something to do."

" Fair enough." I planted a kiss on the top of his bright red hair covered head. " You know what you aren't doing tomorrow during lunch?"

" Hm?" He asked not looking up from work.

" Work. You want to know why?"

" Why?"

" Because you and I are going to go to lunch."

" We are?" He asked, a red eyebrow raised.

" Yes, we are. Because you need a break." I informed him, not giving him a chance to contradict me before I got my coffee. " So, what are you working on."

" The case."

" Anything I can do?"

" I would love that but..."

" The other Kages wouldn't."

" Exactly." As soon as the last syllable escaped his lips my phone rang. I groaned and answered it.

" Yes?"

" I have to tell you something." Sasuke's voice said on the other side of the phone.

" I'm listening."

" The only reason I said what I said was because I'm worried about you. I just don't want to lose you again. When you left for Cloud, I was-"

" What's your point?" I asked even though I knew the answer I'd always been dreading was what was coming next.

" I love you." He replied. I hate it when I'm right sometimes. " Ame?" He asked after a couple minutes passed.

" I can't." Was the only thing that I could come up with.

" Why?"

" It's complicated."

" It's Gaara isn't it?" He accused.

" No, it's complicated and that's the end of it." I said and hung up.

" Everything okay?" Gaara asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah, Sasuke says hi by the way."

" Sure he does."

" What do you mean?"

" He hates me, that's all." I rolled my eyes.

" He doesn't hate you, he just has a strong dislike for you."

" That's called hate." He replied and opened a manilla folder, I put my hand on it and pushed it gently onto the table.

" Well, I don't hate you." I said and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to his feet.

" What are you doing?" He asked not at all objecting to the much needed break.

" Giving my husband a well deserved break." I said and kissed him, he kissed me back and pulled me closer to his chest.

" I love you." He said with a smile.

" I love you too." I replied and we started to dance slowly. " I didn't know you could dance."

" You have to know how to ballroom dance for all the balls when you're a Kage." I smiled. " Was that Sasuke on the phone?"

" Yep."

" What did he want, besides to say hi to me."

" Nothing important." I replied knowing full well that he and the others could hear every that was said outside of the office and bedrooms.

" I see." I could tell that he wasn't convinced but, honestly I didn't really care. " So where are we going for lunch tomorrow?"

" Narnia." He laughed softly.

" I hope they have good food their."

" They do, the book said so." He laughed more before lifting my chin so I was looking him in the eyes.

" Not only are you're smart and pretty but, you're funny too. Well, aren't we little Ms. Perfect."

" It's actually Mrs. Sabaku, remember?"

" Ah, yes my bad." He smiled and kissed me as we danced for what seemed like minutes but, was actually hours.

" Well as much fun as dancing with you is, you have work in the morning, you should go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

" Are you-"

" Yes, I am sure. I trust you. I mean you are my husband and all." I replied simply and poured my now very cold coffee into the sink before going to bed and laying next to the man that I knew would hate me in the end of it all, unless I got away with it that is.

**By the way guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a REALLY long time but, thanks to those of you who posted reviews, I am now more motivated than ever to restart my writing. Thank you! See, reviews really do help an author keep writing because we have something to work for. Until next Chapter!**

**P.S.  
><strong>

**I'm thinking about getting rid of What the Hell and focusing on this mostly, what do you think. If I do't get any replies it'll be gone by next Tuesday.  
><strong>


	12. MPI 69

Sunlight slipped it's fingers through the spaces between the blinds and ran them across my eyelids. " I hate you too, sun. I hate you too." I murmured and sat up, stretching my arms above my head.

" Morning." Gaara said from behind me, I turned my head over my shoulder and smiled at him.

" Hi." I replied still 90% asleep. " It's Saturday isn't it?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Just wondering." Today's the day. I thought to myself and jumped out of bed like my hair was on fire. Gaara was up in an instant.

" What's wrong?" He asked worried.

" Nothing, I just remembered something." I lied pulling on pants. " I have this thing that I have to go to so, I might not see you for a couple hours." I turned and faced him.

" Okay. I was going to meet an old friend today." I stopped pulling my shirt over my stomach and just looked at him.

" Don't."

" He was family."

" And I get that but, that doesn't mean that it's not a bad idea." I unfroze and continued putting on my shirt.

" He won't actually be there."

" He doesn't have to be something that could set you off."

" You sound as though I'm a weapon, that's armed and dangerous." I walked up to where he was sitting on the bed.

" Honey, you are _anything_ but a weapon but, at the same time you are both armed and dangerous. I'm not saying that it's your fault, I'm stating facts."

" He's my uncle."

" He's also a bad memory involving Shikaku. Are you _sure _you want to run the risk of hurting innocent?"

" Isn't that what you used to do."

" No, those people were _not_ innocent."

" I have to go see him. It's his birthday."

" Fine, but if anything goes wrong I will have no part of it." I said and got up to take a shower. By the time I got out, he was gone and I was still pissed. I sighed and sat on the bed with my head in my hands, not even five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I groaned and made my way to the sound.

" Hey."

" Hey." Sasuke replied when I opened the door. " Can I talk to you?"

" Of course, come in." An awkward silence spent on the couch later, he broke the quiet. " I was out of line."

" I'm listening."

" That being said, seeing Gaara with you bothers me."

" I am not getting back together with you, Sasuke." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I remembered all those times that we danced together with no music, all the long nights we sat up talking and laughing, all the times we kissed, all the times I would come home and see him trying to cook and how many times I'd have to scrape off burnt something or other from the bottom of a pan and fix it. I remembered all the times he'd walk up to me and hug me when he knew I needed it but, when no one else did. And then I remembered the silence. The everlasting silence that grew and thrived in our relationship, all the questions I wanted to ask him but, never did. I remembered all of the nights I had stayed up wondering just how much of the guy I was sleeping with I knew. But, mostly I remembered that night. The night he left the village without a word and the morning that followed. I remembered waking up and rolling over and noticing that what was always there was gone. I threw on some pants and left the house, looking through the village for something I knew I wouldn't find there.

The memories left my mind as soon as they had come, leaving me staring into the eyes of someone I had loved, hated and never knew all at the same time.

" Ame?"

" Sorry, you were saying?"

" It bothers me not only because I still love you but, also because I know that he could so easily hurt you, or worse."

" Do you honestly think I haven't thought about that? Sasuke, while I thank you for your concern, I can handle myself." I sighed and stood up. " Now if you'll excuse me I have something I need to get to." He laughed. " What?"

" You're running."

" It's what I do. If you can't fight it and you're not going to join it, run from it." He stood up and walked towards me. I watched his every move and set my feet so that I could get out of there if I needed to, there was no possible way I was going to fight a Uchiha, not only would I get my ass handed to me but, I'm not stupid enough to even try.

" You know he's dangerous and yet, you refuse to walk away from him. I don't get it."

" You don't have to but, you do have to leave."

" You are so blind, Ame." I narrowed my eyes and slapped him.

" Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House." His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he rubbed his face which now had a nice Ame sized hand print. He then turned and left. After his car started up and drove away I ran into the other grabbed my phone and my coat and ran out the door.


	13. Berreta M9

I drove for what seemed like a life time but, was only about a half hour or so. I finally pulled my black Lamborghini Gallardo with dark blue low lights up to a huge office building deep in the city.

" If you go over five miles an hour I will flip your balls inside out, cut them off and shove them down your throat after wrapping you in barb wire that's been lit on fire and covered in tar. Got it?" I asked and handed the now scared shitless valet my keys. I sighed and opened both the doubles door and walked through. A short elevator ride later I walked into a huge conference room with a single long table that easily sat 5 people on each side and one at the head of the it all, whose seat was empty. " Is he here?" I asked Shiro Sayuri, a world class thief and a good friend of mine.

" Yep, he's getting a drink." She replied using air quotes.

" Bull shit, he's watching our every move."

" Yep." I smiled and looked at the other people at the table. I was sitting on the right side farthest from the head, next to me was Shiro, next to her was Hebi a drug dealer, then there was Karasu a hitman, and last but not least on my side Okami a serial rapist. On the other side, sitting across from me was my father, Daiki who owned Mist Village and was sitting next to my mother Akane, next to her was Pein, the head of the Akatsuki and his VP Konan, who sat next to Madara, a mass serial killer. The door opened and I looked to see the man of the hour. He was older with grey in his hair but, power in his walk. As he walked through the door to take his rightful place at the head of the table we all stood out of respect and waited for him to be seated before we seated ourselves. There's a reason his name is Alpha. After a comfortable silence the meeting began.

" Hello, old friends." He greeted with a smile. No one replied but, a few nodded silently in reply. I took a sip of my tea and waited. " What do you do if you come to a brick wall when walking?"

" Stand on some ones shoulders and climb over." My father suggested. Surprise, surprise.

" Walk around it." I replied simply. The head of the every and anything chuckled softly.

" All good answers but, what happens when that wall is actually a person?"

" Deal with it just like you would any one else."

" What if that person was a Jinjuriki?"

" Call us and wait ten minutes." Smiles snuck their way onto a few peoples faces.

" And if he is Naruto Uzamaki?"

" Give me five."

" Very well then. Ame, I am assigning you personally to murder Naruto Uzamaki."

" Consider it done."


	14. M1 Carbine

I walked into the ramen shop and smiled when a burst of hearty laughter filled the air came from a certain blonde. He looked up and waved as I walked closer to the table that seated all of his friends, including Gaara and his brother and sister.

" Ame, come sit with us!" He called with a grin on his face. I smiled, kissed Gaara on the head, pulled up a chair and sat down.

" Hey, Naruto." He stood up and hugged my from behind.

" Hey. So what's it like living with Gaara?"

" It's...interesting." I replied as my sky blue eyed target sat down again.

" Oh?"

" What about you guys, I haven't seen you for what a month now?" There were murmurs of being good, bored and etc. " Hey, why don't we all go out to a movie later tonight?" After the table agreed my phone rang. " Excuse me." I said and walked outside. " Yes?"

" I just wanted to make sure you weren't losing track of your mission."

" Mind your own business, Okami."

" My, my some one's a bit short aren't we?"

" My, my some one's out of line aren't we?" I countered.

" I'm just worried about my favorite person in the world."

" Bullshit."

" Touche."

" Now, if you're done bothering me I have something that I must attend to."

" Baiting the Jinjuriki?"

" Like I said, mind your own damn business." I said a bit annoyed at this point. He continued as though I hadn't spoken.

" What do you plan to do, Ame dearest? Poison? A knife to the throat? Or maybe you'll do something more out there, perhaps pushing him off of something? Shooting him without a silencer? Do you even know what you're going to do? Are you just going to wing it? Are-"

" Going to hang up in five seconds unless you get to the point and stop stalling? Yes."

" Alpha's worried that you're to attached." I rolled my eyes.

" Tell him he can suck it." I replied and hung up. I sighed and put my hands on my face.

" Who was that?" Sasuke asked leaning on the side of the restaurant.

" No one."

" Ame."

" Sasuke." I warned. He put his hands up in surrender and walked back inside. I walked inside and rested my head on Gaara's while my hands rested on his shoulders. " I hate to say it but, I have to head home." I said and kissed his cheek. " I'll see you later." I whispered in his ear before waving goodbye and leaving to plot.

_I know that regularly updating isn't my thing but, I do plan on updating on the first Friday of every month AT LEAST. _


	15. AEK-973

I sighed and put my head in my hands, my palms on my eyes. " Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I yelled and threw a lamp at the wall. I walked into my room, grabbed my phone from where it had been abandoned on the bed along with my keys. My Lamborghini started up with a roar and peeled away from the house just as Gaara pulled up. My phone rang next to me the caller ID said that Gaara was calling, I sighed and pushed the bluetooth button on my car dashboard.

" What's up?"

" What happened? Are you okay? Where are-" I pushed the button on the dash again, ending the call.

" Nope. That is the last thing I need right now." I drove until I could see the ocean and pulled onto the sand. I smiled and pulled my stereo out of the trunk, sat down, put on my music and just watched the sun go down.

" So, this is where you ran off to." My music stopped suddenly as Sasuke sat down next to me.

" If there's something you want to say, say it. If not then you can leave."

" Gaara's worried about you. He tried calling you at least a hundred times since you hung up on him."

" Really? I must have accidentally left my phone in my car. What a shame."

" What's going on with you two?"

" I am not in the mood for a lecture."

" I wasn't going to, I'm just worried about you. Even Naruto's starting to notice that something's up. You aren't with Gaara as much and you're always tense whenever your phone rings, like you're dreading something or someone. And earlier at lunch you looked at Naruto like you were debating on something in your head. What's wrong?" I turned and faced him dead on.

" I'm fine. Promise."

" Then why are you here instead of with your husband?"

" He's not my husband."

" That's not what you told me a few day ago." I turned back to the ocean and watched the stars start to light up the sky. " Ame..." He trailed off and picked up my hand from where it was resting on the sand next to me. " I'm not trying to pry, I'm just worried about you." He kissed the back of my hand and then gently pulled me so I was sitting on his lap with my head on his chest. He kissed my head softly and I just couldn't help it anymore. I cried. It was that kind of silent cry that is the worst, that I'm going to cry I just don;t trust anyone to see it. That's what I did for what seemed like hours and when I stopped you could have rung out his shirt and filled a five gallon bucket without a sweat and forget about ironing out the the wrinkles from where I clutched him like he was my last life line. " I love you, more than you could possibly imagine." I nodded numbly.

" Thank you, Sasuke. For everything." I stood up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my stereo, getting in my car and driving back home. On the way home Gaara called my seven more times, all of which I ignored. I pulled into the garage as he bolted from the door that lead into the house and almost tackle me when he hugged me as I just stood there and took it.

" You smell like Sasuke. Why?" I put my hands on either side of his face.

" Gaara, I am both tired and pissed. I am going to bed," I said and slid my hand across his chest as I walked past him and every one else to go to bed. That night I slept on the couch.

_Hey guys! I know it's late but, I didn't have wifi for the last week or so, so I couldn't post anything. Sorry!_


	16. AO-62

I woke up the next morning well rested and saw a cup of still steaming coffee resting on top of a white piece of paper with my name neatly scrawled onto it's surface in Gaara's handwriting. I sighed, sipped the perfecting made coffee and opened the note. _Some one named Alpha stopped by the house and said that he had something that you want. I love you. P.S. If there's anything you need just call me. I'll be at Naruto's party. See you when I get home. _I closed the letter and put back under the cup.

" No you won't." I whispered and hopped into a nice hot relaxing shower. After the shower of my dreams, several episodes of Glades and more domino videos than I'd like to admit, I was clean, dried, dressed and heading for the door. I checked my makeup pulled at my dress a little, touched up my hair, got in my car and headed for Naruto's house for his birthday party.

I pulled up to Naruto's house and whistled. " Being Hokage sure does have it's perks." I stared at the three story masterpiece in front of me, white pillars an all. I pulled the top of my skin tight black dress that stopped three quarters up my thigh and was crisscrossed with red ribbon that leveled out across the top that showed off my cleavage nicely, up a little. You could say that I had a plan. My phone rang from the black clutch in my hand. " Yeah?"

" It's me, Ayuma."

" Oh, hey. You here or are you on your way?"

" I just pulled up." I looked behind me just as my partner in crime stepped out of her white two door Toyota Solara, with the top down of course. " Dang." She said looking at me from my black A line hair with a black feather with red stripes pin to my black six inch heels.

" You don't look so bad yourself." She was dressed in a white one shoulder mini with circular cut outs on the sides and white six pumps on her feet. Her long white hair was up in messy ponytail with a light blue butterfly in it. " Ready?"

" Yep."

" Show time."

_By the way, for all of you that are interested I have an account of Fiction Press .net as well. _


	17. Author's Note

This is an author's note that is basically tell you that I've decided to stop the writing of Guns purely because I've lost any and all interest in ti. that being said if you want it ask me and we can work it out.


End file.
